Someday We Will Meet Again
by CherryOnTop915
Summary: Sometimes life ends. It could happen strange ways, it can come out of no where. Sometimes, life ends when you least want it too, but it happens. I miss him. I miss seeing his smirk when I do something clumsy. IKARISHIPPING! ONESHOT


**Someday We Will Meet Again**

Sometimes life ends. It could happen strange ways, it can come out of no where. Sometimes, life ends when you least want it too, but it happens. I miss him. I miss seeing his smirk when I do something clumsy. I miss seeing his purple hair flow in the wind, when we walked hand in hand through the park. I miss the way his lips would gracefully connect with mind. That tragic day, our lives were changed. No one saw the car coming. I once barely heard the doctors say it was a drunk driver. I wonder if Paul misses me too. I hope one day we can see each other again. I don't mind waiting for him. I love him, and I always will.

"Dawn!" I heard my mother say as she came running up to me. I turned my head. She had on her usual white dress. It was really pretty. Her hair was in a bun with a white flower pinned into it. "Hi, mom. How are you?" I asked, wiping my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying till I saw her face.

"Dawn, you will see him again ok? One day you will be together again."

"I know, its just sometimes its hard to wait. I just wish I could see what he was doing right now."

My mother's face changed from worry, to confused. "No one showed you?" she asked, but I think she was asking more herself than me. "Come on," she said, as she gently grabbed my hand, dragging me along. My dress, also white flowed behind me as we walked, and my clips were starting to fall out of my hair, but I didn't really care. It didn't really matter if I didn't have him. My mother walked me over to the end of the platform we were on, and we stared out into the clouds. "What did you want to show me?" I asked. I was confused. It was just clouds. "We wish to see Paul, Shinji please," my mother stated. With that the clouds separated, and I looked down. I gasped as I caught a glint of purple, and I felt water go down my cheeks.

There he was. He was standing in front of a grave, clutching a bouquet of flowers. He muttered something, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't help it, I screamed his name, "Paul!"

He looked up at the sky, and I finally got a good look at his face. It looked the same, except I saw a single tear sliding down his face. Then, he smiled. I covered my mouth as I choked back a sob. He was okay. Even if I was gone, he was okay. In his eyes was the same amount of love that he had when I was still alive. I smiled, and whispered down to him, " I love you Paul, and I will be waiting, until we see each other again."

**Paul's POV**

I stared down at her grave. Carved into the stone was _Dawn Hikari, beloved wife, friend, and daughter_. Once a month I'd come visit her grave. She was the only woman I will ever love. She was the reason I wanted to change. I wanted to become a better person for her. Then that car came. She was with her mom shopping. They were in a rush so they didn't pay much attention to the road when they crossed. Then the car showed up. A drunk driver the doctors had told me. They did everything they could, but shortly after they arrived at the hospital, they were gone. That day was the first time I cried in years. I didn't let it ruin my life though. I didn't wallow in self pity. Dawn wouldn't have wanted that. She knew I was stronger than that. I continued my life. But I never fell in love again. I never will. Dawn was the love of my life, and she will stay that way.

Ash had his wedding the other day. I still think he is pretty pathetic, but he's grown on me. I knew Dawn would have wanted to be there. It was difficult being around all her friends when I knew she was gone, but she would've wanted me to stay in contact with them.

"Your pretty troublesome you know that? Leaving me here all alone. I had to go to Ash's wedding without you. It took a lot of strength to not call him pathetic without you there to stop me you know?" I said to the grave. "I miss you."

"Paul!"

My body stiffened, and I looked toward the sky. Did I just hear her? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Great, now I'm hearing things. As I looked at the sky, I couldn't help but be reminded by her beautiful blue hair. She would get so upset in the morning when she saw her bed head. I chuckled at the memory, and smiled. I'm sure one day, I will see her again, someday.

_Someday, we will meet again._

**Annnddd done! :D I actually cried a little writing this….I don't know why I thought of such a sad story, but I tried to make it happy all at the same time. I thought of this when I was thinking about a story I read. I always wondered why no one thought of writing it from the person who passed away point of view, so here I did both! I really tried to keep them both in character, but it was hardd. I also tried to keep you from knowing Dawn was in heaven till later on, idk if I did that though **

**-_-' Plz review and tell me what I need to work on! Thank you!**


End file.
